FIG. 1 illustrates an uplink resource allocation procedure of a Mobile Station (MS) using a contention-based request scheme.
Referring to FIG. 1, the MS transmits a randomly selected CDMA code to a randomly selected slot among regions allocated for a Bandwidth Request (BR) in uplink (UL) (S110).
Upon recognizing the CDMA code transmitted by the UE, a Base Station (BS) allocates resources, through which the UE is to transmit a bandwidth request message, using a CDMA allocation Information Element (CDMA_Allocation_IE) (S120).
Upon receiving information about the UL resources for transmission of the bandwidth request message, the MS transmits the bandwidth request message to a corresponding resource region. At this time, the MS may use a BR header which includes information about the size of a requested bandwidth (S130).
If the bandwidth requested by the MS is available, the BS allocates the UL resources to the MS (S140).
The MS transmits data to the allocated UL resources (S150).